1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to transconductance amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic devices employ amplifiers to process signals for transmission to an external device or further processing within the devices. Such amplifiers receive an input signal, and generate an output signal having gain in comparison to the input signal. Due to the non-linear characteristics of the electronic components used in the amplifiers, the amplifiers typically do not provide a linear response. In other words, the output signal is typically not linearly proportional to the input signal.
Among such amplifiers, transconductance amplifiers receive a voltage signal as an input signal, and provide a current signal as an output signal. Transconductance amplifiers can also have non-linearity in their transfer characteristics.